thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodletting (Survive)
"Bloodletting" is the fourth episode of season 2 of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It will premiere on July 23rd at 9:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Jacqui and Charlie arrive in the night in a pharmacy in a town near the Greene Farm, she turns on the lights and searches a bandage, and something to cut Jacqui's arm, she then proceds to do it, and tells Jacqui that she thinks that if the infected part of the body is cut the rest of the body won't get infected, as Jacqui's arm is being cut, she screams painfully, this and the light on the night attract walkers, so Charlie is forced to turn the lights off and leave. While in the woods, Mike is escaping of something that it's revealed to be a walker, he is cornered but kills it with a rock, he looks in horror at his arm, he's bitten. In an unknown part, there is car crashed, three dead men on it and the driver, she wakes up and gets off of the car, she looks that everyone on it died and breaks in tears. The next day Lori and Rick inform Hershel about needing certain supplies, and he says he'll send his daughter Maggie to a pharmacy in the town previously seen, Rick informs Hershel that Glenn can go with them as he is their "Go-to-town expert". Lori privately gives Glenn a list of supplies she wants him to retrieve but without anybody noticing, Hershel tells Rick that he's been thinking about Rick's group and they could reside in the house, Rick asks Hershel about the barn but he tells Rick that's where he keeps "the dead ones" Rick looks shocked. Mike is running to a nearby shack, inside a walker sneaks on him, and bites him again, this time in the other arm, after killing the walker, Mike lies in the floor, when someone enters, Terry holding Andre tells the dying Mike to not give up and that he must reunite with Michonne, then a hallucination of Michonne appears and tells him to cut his arms in order to prevent the infection of spreading in his body, in the reality he's whispering himself to cut his arm, when, Summer gets into the room and asks Terry if he wantsher to cut his arm, he asks her to do it, the scene turns outside the house and only a painful scream is heard. Glenn and Maggie are in the pharmacy looking for their respective supplies, when Glenn finds among the things Lori wanted, an pregnancy test, he asks himself why Lori wants it, when Maggie comes asking if he's alright, he hides the test and picks a random box, he picked a box of condoms, Maggie asks Glenn if he has a girlfriend she doesn't know about and mentions that she saw him looking at Andrea last night, Glenn confeses her that he wants to have sex at least a couple of times before dying, she then states she'll have sex with him, he asks if she's seriously and she says yes and removes her shirt and bra and kisses Glenn, telling him he's not the only one that feels alone, then both have sex. Hershel tells Rick that his son Arnold and his daughter Lacey are great trackers and can help Rick find Summer, he accepts, and as the three are looking in the threes, Rick asks Arnold what does his father means by the "Dead ones" he keeps in the barn and Arnold explains that their brother Shawn got bit and reanimated so Hershel put him in the barn waiting for the cure and that since, he keeps dead walkers on the barn and as they are walking Shane suddenly appears. Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia ''(Does not appear in this episode) *James Allen McCune as Arnold Greene *Gavrielle Harris as Lacey Greene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony (Hallucination) *Unknown as Car Survivor Deaths *Shawn Greene (Confirmed Fate,Alive) *Mike (Alive, Off-Screen) Trivia *First appearance of Lacey Greene *First appearance of the Car Survivor *Last appearance of Mike (Alive) *It is revealed in this episode that Hershel Greene keeps walkers into his barn, including his son Shawn *This episode marks the reappearance of Jacqui, Charlie, Mike and Summer after being absent during two episodes for Jacqui and Charlie and since the beginning of the season for Mike and Summer